


For the Sake of Our Kingdom

by Buu554



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Closeted Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buu554/pseuds/Buu554
Summary: Set in the late 900's in a fictional region are two neighboring kingdoms. They have been allies for many centuries, but that could all come to a halt with a new relationship developing. Will and Charlie are two boys from these kingdoms and are meeting for the first time. They start to realize their relationship changes over the next few years, but what happens when one is forced into power might change their realities.





	1. Prologue

The cries of a newly born infant filled the room. There was a crowd of what seemed to be hundreds, but was really only near about thirty. The crowd was dressed eloquently and tried to look the best they could. Their hair was perfect and their clothes straight without a single crease. They had to be perfect so their liege would be happy. It’s not every day that the heir to a powerful kingdom is born and they don’t want to disappoint. Most of the nobles present are looking forward to the next several days of feasting that is soon to follow. It’s always worth looking nice and acting all subordinate if they get to have the time of their life afterwards. The door to the room was finally opened and the crying had seemed to subsided. Everyone stopped their mingling to look towards the doorway.

  
Inside the room there stood a man dressed in the best robes one could find and two other men dresses in some not so eloquent clothing. The three men all stood around a women who was holding the infant, which was now wrapped in a cloth blanket and was still a little damp from being washed down. Slowly any extra space within the room was taken up by the twenty or so nobles who were present. Each one respectfully waiting their turn to congratulate the king and queen of their third child.

  
The king was standing to the right of the bed with his hand resting gently on his wife’s shoulder. He wore a gleeful look that could mean only one thing. The king finally had an heir and his family’s dynasty was once again secure. Many of the visiting nobles have worn that same look when their sons were born, so they understood how he felt. Many with empathy congratulated the couple and for a successful nine months, and especially the past few hours. Not to long later the room was only filled with the parents and the new born baby boy.

  
The queen was slowly losing the battle with exhaustion and drifted asleep. The king took the child from her arms and put him into the crib that they had built for him months ago. Just as the king was turning around the door was once again slowly opening. Standing in the doorway were two girls, Andria and charlotte, about the age of five. They are accompanied by two older ladies. The four females slowly entered the room and their eyes never left their father’s face gauging his reaction. When they didn’t see anything resembling rejection they quickened their pace to a normal walking speed. The king kneeled and picked up his two twin daughters. Bring the girls over to the crib so they could see their new brother, who would one day be sitting in the seat that their father does.

  
What came next happened a little over five years ago as well. The king and his wife were now holding a feast for the successful delivery of their child. This is what the nobles really showed up for, because it meant that they got free lamb and ale. There's nothing quite like letting out the stresses of the past day with feasting. The day old infant was tended to by a servant for most of the night. The only exception was when the queen wanted to parade him around to the drunken men. Their wives were the ones that actually took interest in the child and asked questions holding the conversations to a decent length, and almost putting the queen to sleep.

  
The doors to the main hall flew open as two guards walked in escorting a man who appeared to be out of breath. The huffing man was now the center of attention and he knew this. Looking from face to face he didn’t stop till he reached the king. Dropping to a knee and holding out an envelope for the king to take. Which the king did and examined it cautiously. When his eyes landed on the wax seal holding the envelope closed his face lit up. He instantly tore it open and began to read what was written inside.

* * *

About 800 hundred miles south of the castle that is currently feasting, is the capital of an ally. Though the atmosphere there was very different. It was a sad night full of mourning and little joy. A baby was born to the royal family that ruled this kingdom. Unfortunately not everyone made it out of the birth alive. The mother had lost too much blood and couldn’t be saved from her horrible fate. Leaving a thick and tense feeling floating in the air. It was something that couldn’t have been avoided. Things like this happen and it was decently normal, or that's what everyone was telling the king. Yet he didn’t feel like that was the truth, and actually felt as if this was a punishment.

  
This king was not the greatest, yet he also was far from the worst. Though he has done some not so good things in the near past. This would involve executing some accused homosexuals. He wouldn’t let one of those people influence the minds of his children and disrupt the line of succession for his kingdom. He was very outspoken on this topic and made his subjects very clear of this. These executions were public and made to strike fear into the population as well.

  
The newly born child was also a boy. This was the fourth boy born to the man now, and the child had almost no chance of sitting on the throne and he was going to know this for the rest of his life. His three older brothers were spaced out to about three years apart. Making his oldest brother twelve and then nine and the youngest brother he has is six. This is the set up for a childhood full of hell and unwanted beatings. Though who says that was going to happen to this child when he’s growing up.

  
The king called for his steward and drafted a letter to his long time friend and ally to the north. The letter was relaying the good and bad news of the day. The king also congratulated him on his new child as a messenger has arrived the day before with the news of their new son. He was happy for his ally but also a little jealous. He still had his lovely wife, which he had met quite a few times at feasts. That wouldn’t come between the two old friends as that would just be ridiculous.


	2. Pretty eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Will are introduced and Will speaks without thinking. Will finds new ways to learn more information from his new found friend. He also tries to get Charlie to show more emotion. All while his sisters are also making his life hell by bringing up embarrassing stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first major post. Although this isn't my first time writing it is my first writing I plan on finishing. Hope y'all enjoy this.

The sun was bright and shining down onto the majestic castle. The courtyard of the castle was filled with laughter and smiles from three teenage children. Two young women and one young boy. The girls are twins that were born nineteen years ago and the boy is four years their junior. Even with their age differences they can still have fun together, but they can also get into some major arguments. The arguments never get too serious and always end with the three laughing with their mother. Their father has started taking an interest on how his son, Will, handles these arguments.

Andria, one of the twin girls, walked up and rested both of her arms on her brothers shoulders, “Will do you remember when you let us dress you up?” This made Charlotte break into another laughing fit while will’s face started heating up from embarrassment. Will looked around the courtyard to make sure no one was around to hear his sister. He didn’t need a rumor going around (even though it was true).

“You do remember that I was only six at the time” he claimed running his hand through his blonde hair, “and I didn’t  know any better!” will was starting to get a little annoyed. Will hated when his sisters brought up his younger years to embarrass him. Luckily no one was around to hear this one. He would’ve died from embarrassment if even a guard had heard. Something that had bugged Will was that he actually kind of liked wearing what his sisters put on him, though he would never admit it to them. 

He’s pretty sure that his sisters already know, because it seems that they know everything. Sometimes they seem to know things about him before he even knows. It gets kind of creepy sometimes, but he doesn’t think much more of it other than that. Will doesn’t realize how oblivious he is to some things, but his sisters do. Charlotte and Andria love this fact, because it means that they can tease their brother more. Teasing Will is their favorite past time and they do it whenever they can.

Charlotte had finally stopped laughing and was about to toss in another little story, but the door leading in from the city began to open. A carriage was being escorted in by another countries bannermen and soldiers. The carriage looked too nice to be a merchant and it was being escorted in by some seriously well equipped men. This either has an important package or an important person. All three of the royal children were thinking it was the latter, but none of them spoke. They only watched with awe as the carriage made its way to the front doors of the castle, where it stopped. The door was opened by what seemed to be a servant for whomever was within. At the same time the door to their home was opened up and their father, King Anthony, walked out.

“Prince Charlie, it’s wonderful to see that you made it safely and without any trouble I hope.” Anthony’s voice boomed as he made his way down the stone walkway and to the carriage. This was when Will got the first look at the boy. 

This “prince” had light brown hair and looked to be a little shorter than him. He was also wearing some rather fancy clothing, something that would only be worn by royalty. Although Will could see his face, he couldn’t see the boys eyes due to how far away he was. He made a note to himself to talk with this boy at some point. He could see that the boy has gone through some rough times. The boys face showed no emotion, but he still showed the king the respect he deserved and knelt before him. Will thought this was cool, but he also wondered who he was, and why had his father addressed him as “prince”, and if they would become friends. 

Walking closer to his sisters Will had the most important question on his mind, “Who is that?” his sister looked to him and just smiled. The look that the girls were giving him made him feel a little dumb. “What? Am suppose to know who this kid is?” Asking another question before they could start teasing him again. His sisters looked back towards their father and the brown haired boy, whom was now standing shaking the kings hand.

“That’s prince Charlie from Fandalsia to the south.” The twins stated as they let out a breath. Will could already tell that the girls thought he was good looking. He wondered what else they knew about this boy and he wondered what else he could get out the girls. 

“So what else do you two know about him?” Without even looking away the girls started spouting out everything they knew. This included his age, full name, family members, and that he might be here to start courting one of the two sisters. Suddenly the two sisters broke from their trance like state and started to look around the courtyard. So Will looks towards “Charlie” and his father. 

Their father was pointing over in their direction with a hand resting on Charlie’s left shoulder with a grin across his face. Charlies face was still emotionless, but he started towards the three children. He made his way down the curved stone path and stopped right in front of Will. While looking into each other’s eyes Will finally spoke up, “Hi, I’m William,” He extended his arm towards the green eyed boy. 

The boy took it and spoke in a monotone  “I’m Charlie.” Charlie took will’s hand with a firm grip and shook it, “Nice to meet you.”

Will couldn’t take his gaze away from Charlie’s eyes. The next statement was unexpected, “You have really pretty eyes.” Before Will could register what was said he realized that Charlie showed the first sign of emotion since he arrived. “Oh um… I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know why I said that.” Will was flustered and looked to his sisters who were having a ball at how embarrassed their little brother was. Charlie was looking at the ground with his face growing even more red with each passing moment. He quickly recovered though and turned his attention to the two giggling young women. 

When Andria realized his gaze she stopped giggling and smacked her sister’s shoulder without looking at her. It didn’t really seem to matter as Charlotte couldn’t stop her giggles. So Andria extended her hand out towards Charlie, which he took and brought it to his soft lips. His lips lingered for a few seconds before he lifted his eyes to meet her eyes. Then he quickly moved to do the same to the now quiet Charlotte. It almost seemed that Charlotte was jealous of her sister’s interaction with the boy. Though now that look quickly faded as she was given the same attention.

With introductions now finished the four children made their way around the castle. Small talk was bound to follow and it did. It couldn’t really be called small talk though, because it was more of the twins telling stories about a young Will. There was no objection from Will because the twins hadn’t really gotten to the most embarrassing things. This was a good thing because he didn’t really want his new acquaintance to know that he has worn dresses and makeup and more. 

Will looked to his left where Charlie was walking between himself and the outer wall of the castle. He kept his eyes trained on the boy. Having to look up slightly from their three inch height difference. He didn’t really mind the difference and like the way the angle made the other’s eyes sparkle. It really made his eyes pop from his expressionless face. 

Charlie noticed the shorter boy looking but chose not to react, as it could draw unwanted attention from the two girls on the other side of Will. He thought that they were annoying and reminded him of his family, only they weren’t as bad as his family. Charlie’s family was far from nice and he hated it. Although he did love them, but he wouldn’t outright admit it to them. They are family and they’re the only family he’ll have. This is what goes through his mind after his brothers beat him up or after his father verbally abuses him. He had to learn at a young age to hide his emotions, or else they could be used against him.

Charlie could care less about how Will had eaten dog food or was found sleepwalking into the kitchen to get food. It was starting to get rather bothersome listening to them speak on and embarrass Will without justifiable reasons. So he decided to find a way to get away from them, “Hey Will could you show me to where I’ll be sleeping for my prolonged stay here.”

Stopping in his track Will never took his eyes off of the green eyed boy. He stumbles over his words before he can get an audible answer out of his mouth, “Wait your staying here? For how long?” 

It was now Charlie’s turn to stop and turn to face the shorter blonde boy.  He wore a confused look on his face. Anyone would’ve thought that their father had explained his reason for coming, although now it does make sense as to why they didn’t know who he was. So this is probably information that was gonna be told to them sooner or later. He probably shouldn’t have been the one to tell them though. Well you can’t really put the cat back in the bag once its out. 

Instead of answering verbally Charlie opted to nod and look at the ground as if it were his best friend. Will let out a sigh while taking a step forward towards Charlie, “Well we have plenty of rooms, so I’ll show you ‘em and then you can choose which one you like best, alright?” This caused Charlie to raise his head and give a slight smile, but only Will noticed because he was looking for it. Will felt a sliver of pride as he had made Charlie smile twice and blush once in the two hours he had been present. For someone who hid his emotions well it didn’t take long for the walls to come down, or at least that’s what Will thought.

Andria and Charlotte scoffed and glared at the two boys. Why didn’t Charlie ask one of them? He was there to start courting one of them, right? Why else would he be staying here with them? It didn’t make sense to the two women and they wanted to stay with him, but if that’s not what he wants then what good was it to argue with it. There would be more time to spend with him in the future. The two girls just walked away and didn’t even look back towards the two males. Thus portraying as if they didn’t mind being dismissed like they were.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief as the twins walked away. He was very happy that there was peace and quiet. Their squabbling had started to give him a headache and he was wishing for some alone time. He could enjoy this quiet time or he could spend this little tour by learning about the king’s heir. The latter choice seemed the more polite decision to make and so that’s what he chose.

“Tell me more about yourself, Will” Charlie asked as they finally made their way inside.

“Well… what do you want to know exactly?”

“How old are you?”

“I’m currently fifteen and will be sixteen in five months.”

“As am I,” The two boys were passing the great hall and were approaching a grand staircase, “are you courting anyone at this time?” Charlie asked as he turned to Will.

“No” Will kept it short and simple as he looked to the ground once again. When it came to his feelings for other people, he wasn’t really interested in women. Ever since his body started to change, Will has began to notice that other guys start to capture his eye. He doesn’t dare tell another soul this. Not even his sister could know. He has heard stories of boys who like boys and how they were jailed and looked down upon, sometimes even killed. Will didn’t want that to happen to him, nor does he want to disappoint his family or the people he will one day rule over.

Charlie kept his eye on the boy as Will started to sheepishly started to mess with the bottom of his silk shirt. His nervousness was easily seen, but Charlie didn’t want to bring that up. As that could embarrass the boy. Although he could only wonder why, could it be because he’s never had an intimate relations with a women before? 

Charlie was torn from his thoughts as Will starts to speak, “Here’s where our empty rooms begin.” Will was pointing to a door. There was no emotion showing on his face and thus making Charlie a little worried that he had asked the wrong question. 

“Will, where is your room located?”

“Another story up,” Will finally once again made eye contact with Charlie, “why do you ask?” 

Taking a step closer Charlie places his left hand on Will’s right shoulder, “Because I would like to be close to you, and get to know you better while I’m here.” After finishing Charlie lets his hand linger on the other boys shoulder for a little longer than what he should have. Will grabbed his hand and guiding it in front of them. The expression on his face made it seem as if he was studying the hand. 

Both boys were pulled out of their trance like state as a booming voice made its presence known, “My child, where are you?” the voice belonged to the king, Will’s father. Charlie pulled his hand away from Will and put it back to his side before the king made it up the stairs and saw them holding hands. 

“We’re up here father” Will called out looking over to the staircase to see his father slowly appear followed by some of his advisors. The king continued to make his way over to the boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Well what are you young lads up to?”

“Well, Will was just showing me some of the rooms that I have to choose from” Charlie quickly replied.

“Then I guess I will let you boys continue on then as it’s obviously I’m not needed here then.”

With that last statement the king withdrew his hands from the boy’s shoulders and made his way further down the hall. Making a left turn down what could only be another hallway. His advisors blindly following him and waiting for him to need their assistance. Although he only uses them when there is a serious problem and the last time that Will checked there wasn’t any problem that needed tending to. 

Will’s mind was pulled away from his father as he was pulled toward the stairs. Charlie had grabbed his arm and started to walk in the direction he hoped was right. When the began their climb on the stairs Will had taken the lead once again. He already knew what Charlie wanted and he was going to give it to him.

The boys stopped in front of a door and Will was about to speak but Charlie opened the door to the room. Walking in Charlie noticed the magnificent sizer of the room. He spun around taking in the sight of the giant bed and many colors of the duvet. He stopped spinning and walked towards the glass doors on the south end of the room. Will slowly followed the other boy with his eyes as he stood in the doorway. Only entering the room when Charlie walked out onto the balcony through the glass doors. 

“Wow who’s room is this? Can I have this one?” Charlie exclaimed as he walked, almost ran, into the room again. Will couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as this was the most emotion Charlie has shown. He kind liked Charlies excited state and was starting to wish he could see it more often. 

“Actually, this is my room.”

“Oh so then we are sharing?”

“W... what… no there’s a room right across the hall.”

Both boys let the silence linger for a moment not saying anything, this gave Will a short amount of time to look over the other. Charlie had looked almost relieved and this confused Will. What confused Will even more was the fact that he asked if they were sharing even though he's shown him rooms that he could have. The thought of sharing a room with Charlie wasn’t something that Will could say he didn’t disapprove of though. 

“Follow me.” Will stated as he stood and started towards the hall. He quickly glanced over his shoulder just to be sure Charlie was following. To his relief he was, but the excitement that he had shown before was gone. It looked more as if he was upset. It was obvious that leaving the room was the cause of this unhappiness. Will could tell because he noticed how Charlie walked really slow and also how he gave the room one last look over before speeding up to catch up to Will.

“Is this other room as nice as yours?” 

“No, but it’s not that much worse either”

The room that the boys walked into was maybe a little smaller than the room they were just in. The bed wasn’t all the great, but it was better than most beds. Charlie’s head was going back forth across the room looking for something. Will wasn't quite sure what it was that he was looking for. Then it hit him like a brick to the face.

“Yeah, sorry there’s no balcony for this room”

Charlie stopped his search for the glass doors that were nowhere in sight and looked to Will, “What? Why not?” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice and didn’t go unnoticed by Will.

This was shocking to Will. Charlie was now starting to act like a child and he thought it was almost adorable. But this was a prince that was far from inheriting the throne and therefore shouldn’t have been spoiled. 

The truth was that Charlie has not been spoiled or shown much love for that fact. The only ones he felt those types of connections with were the servants who actually raised him. He was only upset about not having a balcony because he loved the view it had, and now he didn’t have one.

Will Explained to him the layout of the rooms and which ones had balconies and which ones did not. This led to Charlie asking about what other rooms there were inside the castle. So Will decided to continue the tour that had been abruptly interrupted by Charlie asking for a room earlier. This would take them back to the ground floor and this is where they found Will’s mother.

The boys didn’t get to talk long with the Queen before a servant came up to the three and announced that dinner was to be served in five minutes. The Queen demanded that boys go and wash up and return to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

Dinner went by without anything to important happening. The room was relatively quiet other than the King asking Charlie all sorts of questions. The questions were mostly about his father and his eldest brother. Will could hear the resentment in Charlie’s voice when he spoke about his family, but he decided not to say anything. 

After dinner the adults went their own way while all the children stayed together. The twins mostly pestered Charlie about little details. They were most being annoying sisters again, but it was annoying Will because he could tell his new friend was getting annoyed. At least he was also learning more about the boy as well, so it wasn’t all that bad.

It wasn’t too long before Charlie and will excused themselves for bed and said their goodnights to the Andria and Charlotte. A silence followed the boys as they made their way up the stairs to their rooms. Unbeknownst to both boys it was getting on each of their nerves. They walked up to Charlie’s door and stopped to look at each other. Both of them wanting to say something, but none wanting to speak first.

“Well, I guess this is good night then.” Will said, once again looking up into Charlie’s green. Before he could turn to walk to his room’s door Charlie spoke.

“Will.. Wait,” Charlie grabbed will’s wrist, “Thank you for showing me around… I had fun.” A smile was starting to spread across his face and he looked to the ground for the hundredth time today. 

“Of course Charlie.” Will took a step closer to Charlie. He didn’t know why but he felt drawn to the boy. It was as if there was something more to him than what he was lead to believe, and he wanted to find out what it was. Though now was not the right time because they had just met.

“Oh, Will...”

“Yeah?”

“I think you also have pretty eyes”

 


End file.
